


(podfic of) American Heathcliff,  Brooding and Comely

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of silverlining99's Making Love Out Of Nothing At All [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Make Them Do It, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's family history is long, and way more complicated than Stiles would have guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) American Heathcliff,  Brooding and Comely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [American Heathcliff (Brooding and Comely)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520334) by [silverlining99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlining99/pseuds/silverlining99). 



**WARNING:** Please be aware that while everything happening in this series of podfics seems consensual, there is a deeply disconcerting current of circumstances made them do it. If this sort of thing disturbs you, you might want to not listen, or have a look at the fic first and see if it's your cup of tea instead of listening. Podfic, due to the kind of medium it is, might trigger you worse and you can't shut it off as immediately as you can close your eyes and close-tab a fic. Please take care. 

 

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?hy2tvasll55kagy) (24 minutes, 11MB) 

 

Thanks to Silverlining99 for giving me permission to podfic and being encouraging, and thanks to Dodificus for betaing and tweeting favourite lines at me!

WiP warning: the podfic version of Making Love Out Of Nothing At All series is currently a work in progress that might rip out your heart and trample on it. (The series itself is done, though.)

 

This is part of an ongoing birthday present for Factorielle. Happy continued Birthday! ^_^ May this podfic be completed faster than the jumper. /o\


End file.
